Yaoi In Konoha
by The True Wind Sorceress
Summary: Sasuke and naruto have never liked each other before but now there feelings are beginning to change. Lots of yaoi, hentai, maybe rape.
1. Chapter 1

1Yaoi In Konoha-Chapter 1-Encounter in the Night

This is a message from the true wind sorceress...

I haven't written much fan fic. so sorry if it sucks. I don't own naruto, if i did you'd know cause it would be constint yaoi. WARNING: This is full of yaoi, hentai and maybe some rape if i feel like putting it in there, so if you aren't into it, go read something else.

Sasuke and Naruto had never liked each other before but now it was different. They had been fierce competitors throughout there time in the academy but ever since being assigned to squad seven their feelings had begun to change. Sasuke had begun to notice Sasuke more and more. His rippling muscles, charming smile and those beautiful sapphire eyes captivated him. Naruto had begun to notice the same things in Sasuke but they were both afraid to voice their feelings in fear of ridicule.

Then one night, Sasuke was overwhelmed with deep feelings of passion for Naruto and sprinted towards his house where he slept all in his lonesome. Sasuke kicked open the door. Startled, Naruto quickly got up and walked through the doorway of his room.

"Sasuke?!" He asked in surprise as Sasuke walked toward Naruto.

"I can't take it anymore Naruto!" He called out. "We can't deny these feelings anymore! I-I love you Naruto!"

Naruto stood in a daze. He could not believe that Sasuke felt the same way about him as he had felt all this time.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said under his breath as he slowly retreated in to his room.

Sasuke followed though the doorway and into the moonlit space. Naruto quickly began undressing, first with just one shoulder but then with all of his clothes. Sasuke followed suit and soon there was nothing to separate them but the humid summer air. Suddenly Sasuke rushed forward and pinned Naruto against the wall as he yelled out in surprise and pleasure.

"I want you so bad!" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Me…too" Naruto said back as Sasuke pressed his hot, sculpted body to his own.

Sasuke began to gently kiss down the side of Naruto's neck and body until finally wrapping his mouth around his already hard, throbbing member. Naruto flicked his head back in the heat of the moment, his hair hanging down in his face and beads of sweat dripping off the edge of his chin.

Then, all of the sudden, Sasuke raised up and pressed Naruto harder than before.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto struggled to answer but was finally able to breath a heavy "Yes!" He had never imagined losing his virginity this way but now he didn't want it any other way.

Sasuke quickly reacted, getting behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around his mid-section. He gently bent Naruto over the bed, brushing his cheek against Naruto's shoulder blade. Naruto supported the two of them by pushing up against the wall with his palms. Sasuke slowly entered Naruto and began thrusting with his hips.

At first Naruto cried out in pain but soon his shouts rang through the night with rampant pleasure.

"Oh Sasuke!" He called out but it barely registered to Sasuke for he was in his own separate world.

"Faster Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto moaned out in pleasure as he began to get harder and harder.

Sasuke obliged thrusting his cock harder and faster into Naruto's warm body.

As the tension grew they both cried out in pleasure.

"Sasuke…I'm going…to come!"

"Yes Naruto, Yes!"

And as the two of them came, they realized their feelings of love towards each other. All the tension was released and they both moaned and their breath was quick and satisfied.

Slowly Sasuke pulled out and leaned forward. He kissed the back of Naruto's neck as Naruto collapsed forward, gently stroking Sasuke's calf with his heel…

-End Chapter One-

To be continued in…

Awesome Naruto Fan Fiction # 1-Part 2- Tears in Pain and Pleasure

Next time, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is blossoming but will Sakura discover their secret and ruin it for ever?


	2. Chapter 2

-1A message from the true wind sorceress…

Hope you like it. This series was going through my head for weeks before I wrote it down, then typed it up when I found this place. Most lemons don't have many chapters but so far I'm up to about 6-7 so there will be a lot more. (PS. Future chapters will stray off to other yaoi/Hentai couples to keep it fresh but will come back to naru-sasu so read on!)

Lil' Byshop

Yaoi In Konoha-Chapter 2

Last time…

Naruto and Sasuke realized their love for each other and expressed it in a steamy, late night get together, now how will they deal with it around others?

It was Monday morning and Kakashi had taken the group to practice various new techniques at the training grounds. This would have been a normal fight-filled day for Naruto and Sasuke, except for the fact that the had lost his virginity to the latter that Saturday night. Even so, they seemed to be, for now, fooling Sakura and Kakashi. Or at least until they snuck off…

After only a few minutes Sakura noticed that the two were gone. She told this to Kakashi but he shirked it off, saying that they had probably gotten caught up in an argument and ran off. Sakura accepted this explanation but was skeptical. After practically _stalking_ Sasuke for so long she could tell when his personality was even slightly off and that it definitely was today.

About 100 meters away Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other across a clearing. They both knew what the other wanted to do and was certainly up for it. Sasuke made the first move, walking over to him and beginning to unzip Naruto's jacket. He tightly embraced Naruto, closing his eyes and starting to kiss him. At first it was just gentle caressing of the lips but soon it turned into full-blown making out as they sensually massaged each other's tongues and bodies.

Sakura slowly made her way through the forest. She could hear strange noises emanating from the clearing ahead. She suddenly paused. She was scared of seeing what she _knew_ lay ahead but she figured that it was something she needed to see so she pressed on. As she slowly made her way closer to the clearing the sounds of passion grew louder. Finally, she poked her head through the brush to see her worst nightmare…Sasuke and Naruto half-naked and in the heat of passion!

"SENSEI!!!" She screamed running back towards the training grounds. "Sensei, come quick!"

"What is it Sakura?" He asked as she came crashing through the forest, sobbing heavily.

"It-it's…Sasuke…Naruto…they-they…" Was all she managed to scream between sobs before finally breaking down into complete tears.

Kakashi came sprinting through the forest, afraid that one had finally killed the other. He ran towards a small patch of light up ahead, in the direction Sakura had ran from. Faster and faster he ran with the clearing approaching with every second that passed. Nearer and nearer it came, as sounds began to fill his ears. He feared the worst, in mere seconds he would see the contents of the clearing. He head butted his way into the clearing to find…Naruto and Sasuke…fighting!

As he stared at the two slashing at each other with kunai he called back to the girl.

"Sakura!" He called sternly.

"Don't you see sensei! They…" She trailed off as she saw Naruto and Sasuke in the heat of battle.

"Sakura." Kakashi said. "You shouldn't do things like that just for the attention."

Sakura stood dumbfounded. "But, but I, they were…" After that she stopped, knowing that even if she tried to explain, it would only make it worse.

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto walked down the streets through Konoha.

"That was close." Said Naruto, hands in his pockets. "He almost caught us!"

"Yeah." Replied Sasuke, smiling. "Good thing we heard him coming and started 'fighting'." His hair blew gently in the wind.

"So…" Said Naruto. "My house?"

All Sasuke did was smile.

Across town Sakura sat crying in her room. She couldn't believe that Sasuke wanted to be with a boy more than he wanted to be with her. Even in her sadness she had a plan. She had to tell everyone about Naruto and Sasuke to ruin their relationship and she knew just how to do it.

Sakura slowly crept towards the window. She could hear the sounds of passion from the street. Video camera in hand, she looked into the house to see something that made her gasp.

Sasuke slowly licked up the inside of Naruto's exposed thighs.

"Oh Sasuke, that tickles!" Said Naruto laughing under his breath. The laugh sounded innocent as a child's but it was offset by the fact that he was naked and harder than he had ever been in his life.

"If that felt good than this will feel better!" Sasuke said seductively. He gently began sucking on Naruto's rock-hard member. Naruto let out a low moan of pleasure like the one let out upon sitting down in a relaxing hot spring. Sasuke began to suck harder while messaging his own lengthening cock. He closed his eyes, going faster with both mouth and hands. Soon he was near climax, as was Naruto. Naruto let out a cry of pleasure as he arched his back and gently bucked his hips in rhythm with Sasuke. Sasuke softly grunted with passion.

As with the first time they had sex, they both came together, Naruto cumming in Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke exploding onto the floor. Both relaxed, the deed done. Sasuke removed his mouth from around Naruto's manhood and laying on the floor, panting.

Outside the window, sakura sobbed. Though she cried she knew this was the beginning of the end for Naruto and Sasuke.

-End Chapter Two-

So how was it? Had more practice since chapter one so I think I improved. Next time I will focus on a Hentai couple (but who?) so be prepared. Yaoi fans hang in there, I will be pairing at least two more boys up, bringing back Naruto and Sasuke, and a hot (all yaoi) akatsuki threesome!


End file.
